


Hun Elsker Deg

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, magical lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're bad with words but great with cuddles. A short Nyo!Magic Pair drabble.</p><p>If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hun Elsker Deg

Rosa didn’t mind being the little spoon. She had grown to like having the Norwegian woman’s legs entwined in hers, those pale arms around her slim frame and the feeling of Sigrid’s breasts against her back. She enjoyed her warm coffee breath against her neck and the occasional chapped lip kiss against her ear. This nightly routine often made her wonder how people could call her love “cold” or “heartless” when she knows Sigrid falls asleep nuzzled against her shoulder with a smile on her lips.

During a particularly long day, Sigrid would find herself counting down to the time when she can crawl into bed with Rosa. She loved to hold the Englishwoman close, safe and sound in her arms and the way her coarse blonde hair smelled like a mix of old books, a nose full of air scented with rain and the sweetness of strawberry shampoo. Nothing was cuter than how she giggles (or sighs contently, depending oh how close to sleep she is) when Sigrid places a gentle kiss on the shell of her ear. 

Neither of them would consider themselves good with “I love you”s but this way, they didn’t have to be.


End file.
